The present invention is related to the therapeutic application of thermal energy, specifically, heat or cold, to a human or animal. More specifically, the present invention is related to devices and methods of manufacturing devices for applying thermal energy to a human or animal.
There are many devices available for conducting thermal therapy. Some of these devices are extremely simple, for example, many households maintain an ice pack characterized by a gel filled bag in the freezer. Some of these devices are extremely complex, for example, some devices circulate a temperature controlled medium throughout a jacket or housing which enshrouds an anatomical treatment site.
Providing a device which effectively applies thermal energy to the body of a human has become particularly challenging due to the ever increasing demand to control costs in the health services industry. Health service institutions are now, more than ever before, being forced to purchase devices which are cheaper and unfortunately, less effective. There is thus an urgent need for devices and methods of manufacturing devices for applying thermal energy to a human or animal which provide increased effectiveness without increased cost.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a device and method of manufacturing a device for applying thermal energy to a human or animal.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an improved device and an improved method of manufacturing a device for applying thermal energy to a human or animal.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a device which applies thermal energy to an anatomical site precisely, for example, to prevent unnecessary application of such energy to portions of the body which do not require such treatment.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a device for applying thermal energy which is comfortable for the wearer.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a device for applying thermal energy which is easily worn under clothing.
A sixth object of the present invention is to provide a device for applying thermal energy which maintains a uniform dispersion of medium throughout the device.
A seventh object of the present invention is to provide a device for applying thermal energy which is easily secured to the anatomical site where thermal energy would be therapeutic, for example, a device which is provided with straps which may be connected or adjusted with one hand.
An eighth object of the present invention is to provide a device for applying thermal energy which is configured to apply thermal energy to a specific anatomical site, for example, the shoulder, knee, ankle, or breast.
A ninth object of the present invention is to provide a device for applying thermal energy which is beneficial to manufacture, for example, simple in design, easy to assemble, and cost effective.
A tenth object of the present invention is to provide a device for applying thermal energy to a human or animal including a deformable and resilient first layer sealingly connected to a deformable and resilient second layer along a common perimeter, the first layer further sealingly connected to the second layer along a plurality of curvilinear paths within the perimeter, the paths defining a plurality of channels between the first layer and the second layer, the paths being configured to allow articulation between adjacent channels, each channel having at least one end defined by the common perimeter, the at least one end of each channel being directly adjacent at least one end of another channel and, each channel being at least partially filled with a medium.
An eleventh object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a device for applying thermal energy to a human or animal including the steps of sealingly connecting a deformable and resilient first layer to a deformable and resilient second layer along a common perimeter, maintaining a pre-selected section of the common perimeter open such that the first and second layers remain independent along the pre-selected section of the common perimeter, sealingly connecting the first layer to the second layer along a plurality of curvilinear paths within the perimeter to form a plurality of channels within the perimeter having at least one open end along the pre-selected section of the common perimeter, holding the first and second layers such that the open pre-selected section of the common perimeter is oriented substantially vertically, filling each channel with a medium, and, sealingly connecting the first layer to the second layer along the open pre-selected section of the common perimeter.
The present invention provides a device for applying therapeutic thermal energy to the body of a human or animal. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a device which includes a first layer and a second layer which are sealingly connected along a common perimeter and along a plurality of curvilinear paths within the perimeter, the paths defining a plurality of channels between the first layer and the second layer, the paths being configured to allow articulation between adjacent channels, each channel having at least one end defined by the common perimeter, the at least one end of each channel being directly adjacent at least one end of another channel and, each channel being at least partially filled with a medium.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a device for applying thermal energy to a human or animal including the steps of sealingly connecting a deformable and resilient first layer to a deformable and resilient second layer along a common perimeter, maintaining a pre-selected section of the common perimeter open such that the first and second layers remain independent along the pre-selected section of the common perimeter, sealingly connecting the first layer to the second layer along a plurality of curvilinear paths within the perimeter to form a plurality of channels within the perimeter having at least one open end along the pre-selected section of the common perimeter, holding the first and second layers such that the open pre-selected section of the common perimeter is oriented substantially vertically, filling each channel with a medium, and, sealingly connecting the first layer to the second layer along the open pre-selected section of the common perimeter.
The present invention essentially provides a device which is extremely inexpensive to manufacture and at the same time provides many benefits over conventional means for applying thermal energy to the body. For example, devices according to the present invention provide a uniform application of medium over the treatment site, are easily secured to the body with optional straps, and may easily be worn under clothing. Moreover, devices according to the present invention easily adapt to the surface contours of the treatment site and some preferred embodiments of the device are directed specifically to the application of thermal energy, either hot or cold, to the shoulder, knee, ankle and breast. In sum, the present invention provides an improvement to the art of therapeutic thermal energy application.